


Death of Hebe (Birth of a Legend)

by Anonymous_Skrub



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: F/F, Fem!Revan, Femslash, Revan is a minor, cancerous ordo lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Skrub/pseuds/Anonymous_Skrub
Summary: The story of Revan. Another girl in a universe of chaos and war that had her innocence torn from her, and forced to grow up much too fast.





	Death of Hebe (Birth of a Legend)

**_Drellia_ **

**_14 Years Before the Jedi Civil War_ **

**_Evacuation Shelter Aurek-Two-Fife_ **

 

A large explosion made the roof of the shelter shudder and rain dust upon the occupants inside. A little brunette girl whimpered, grasping her mother’s hand as the woman glanced nervously at the ceiling, and the cracks spreading through it.

 

A moaning soldier on a stretcher, missing his left arm below the elbow, was rushed past them. A medic ran alongside it, yelling, “MAKE WAY! INJURED COMING THROUGH! WHERE THE HELL IS THAT KOLTO I REQUESTED?!”

 

The still warm blood from the wound left a dark red trail behind them, and the girl swallowed harshly to avoid vomiting. She looked behind herself, hoping to see her father in the line, to no avail.

 

Tugging on her mother’s hand, she whimpered, “M-Mommy?” The girl’s mother looked down, kneeling to her level. “What is it, sweetie?” she asked, plastering a fake smile. The little girl was sniffling now, tears leaking out of her eyes. “W-W-Where’s Daddy?”

 

Her mother’s heart clenched. Thoughts of her husband flashed through her head: fighting a hopeless battle; dead, body being stripped as a trophy. She shook her head, replying, “Just making sure the bad men don’t find us, little Revan.”

 

Revan looked unsure, but nodded, holding her small arms out for a desperately needed hug. Her mother moved to oblige, before someone behind them yelled, “THEY ARE HERE! RUN FOR IT!”

 

Her mother’s face paled, picking up Revan and running. She drew a heavy blaster pistol from her tunic, looking behind her. Figures clad in bulky armor poured into the tunnel, flamethrowers paving a swath of destruction and death. The screams of the dying and scared echoed through the corridors, even after she blasted the blast door controls.

 

A blue armored figure appeared in her peripheral vision, and she swung her blaster towards him, putting three rounds into his head. The corpse crumpled to the ground. Grabbing a plasma grenade from his belt, she hurtled it towards an approaching squad.

 

They screamed as the grenade cooked them alive inside their own armor. The woman kept running, Revan crying in one arm, blaster raised in the other.  _ Almost there _ , she thought, hurrying through the smoke-filled corridors of the shelter, following blinking lights to the hangar bay.

 

As she tore through the last access corridor to the one chance of escaping the desolate planet, she skidded to a halt. Right behind the mother of Revan, a shining  _ beskar  _ blade was unsheathed. She turned, facing a Mandalorian in black armor- the color of Mandalorian justice. Behind the black-armored Mandalorian, more foot soldiers poured into the hallway. Behind Revan, the blast door opened up, and two Republic troopers froze, not sure what to do.

 

The Mandalorian studied the woman, finally breaking the silence, saying, “It’s been a long time,  _ ad’ika _ .” The woman bristled, growling, “Don’t you dare call me that,  _ mir’osik _ .”

 

The warrior chuckled, shaking his head. “‘ _ Ke barjurir gar’ade, jagyc’ade kot’la a dalyc’ade kotla’shya _ ’,” he said, quoting an old Mandalorian proverb- “train your sons to be strong, but your daughters stronger.” 

 

The woman, his daughter, blasted two Mandalorian clansmen next to her father. “Let’s just do this,” she sighed.

 

Grabbing a long bag on her back, she pulled out her own  _ beskar _ sword, and shrugged off her robe, revealing light armor plating. Her father raised his blade, growling, “ _ Ke nu jurkad sha Mando’ade _ .” 

 

The daughter raised her own, yelling, “ _ OYA _ !” before charging, meeting her father in a clang of metal. 

 

As he went low, she jumped, using it as an opportunity to bash his helmet off his head. The armored elbow came back to catch his nose and cause it to erupt in a spurt of blood. Unnoticed by the woman, a commotion arose in the crowd of warriors.

 

As the mother ducked to avoid her head being sliced off, a decapitated head landed in front of her- her husband’s. She gasped, then screamed as her left arm was severed from her body.

 

“ _ MOMMY! DADDYYYYY!!! _ ” a little girl cried out, having been dragged to the boarding ramp of the last shuttle. A pilot yelled at her, “KID, WE GOTTA GO!”

 

Revan escaped his grasp, trying to run toward her mother. As she gave Revan one last smile, a blade cut through her neck, decapitating her. As Revan watch her mother’s head fall from her body, something snapped inside her.

 

A chill fell across the hangar, even as the Mandalorians stormed it. Electricity crackled through the air, though the source was anyone’s guess. The girl had her eyes locked on her mother’s body, but if anyone looked close enough, her eyes had steadily shifted until they were a deep purple, instead of her natural emerald green.

 

She looked at the man who murdered her mother- her grandfather- and simply said, “I don’t like you,” raising her hand at him, causing him to lift off the ground, swearing, before feeling his armor tightening. His eyes bulged.

 

“N-No! Stop! Stop her! KILL HE-ACK!” he screamed as he was cut off, the metal contorting around him until it squeezed his body together like clay, and the large remains were launched out of the docking bay and into the sea.

 

The warriors and pilots stared at her, dumbstruck, as she tilted her head, as if in thought. She looked around, speaking loud enough for all to hear, “You people are meanies. I don’t like you too.” 

 

Several fingers were in the process of squeezing triggers when they all stopped and  _ screamed _ . Out of the fingertips of the same hand she raised to kill the Mandalorian who butchered her mother flew purple lightning, millions of bolts of lightning, all striking Mandalorians and random parts of the hangar.

 

The battle-hardened men and women were powerless to stop the harsh attack on themselves, and writhed and screamed in agony as the lightning slowly cooked them alive in their suits. Revan watch as several shuddered, and literally disintegrated.

 

When she finally stopped, not a single body was left unscatched. Smoking flesh and metal created a pungent stench that the pilots could barely handle. The senior one swallowed, slowly reaching out to the girl.

 

“K-Kid… we should go…” he whispered, softly grasping her shoulder. Inside the shuttle, a little boy watched the entire thing unfold. As Revan walked up the boarding ramp, eyes lifeless, he backed away in fear, and screamed, “YOU’RE A MONSTER!”

 

Revan stopped, and looked at him with unseeing eyes. He suddenly found it hard to breathe, and clawed at his throat. The boy’s mother, watching her son’s face turn purple, cried out, “PLEASE, STOP!” The invisible grip around the child’s neck slackened, and he fell, gasping for breath.

 

In the cockpit, the pilots weaved through space and eventually broke the Mandalorian blockade. Looking into the cramped cargo bay, the senior gulped. 

 

“Plot a course for Dantooine,” he told his co-pilot. “This shit is way above my paygrade…”

 

“I hear that,” she muttered back. “Shuttle Beta Niner Two is taking off. Approach vector locked on Dantooine. Everybody strap in. This could get messy,” she announced over a PA.

 

Outside the shuttle, Basilisk war droids smashed through homes and barricades, and the last defenders of Drellia were pushed back to the beaches. A single man looked up, guided by sometime beyond comprehension, and smiled as his daughter left the battlefield.

 

He turned back, pulling out two silver rods, both a solid arm’s length. He switched them on, and two lightsaber blades came out. As his people fell back behind him, he raised his blades in defiance.

 

“I AM VAKARIOUS RENTULA, MASTER OF THE JEDI ORDER, AND FATHER OF THE HEIR TO CLAN VIZLA! YOU SHALL FALL TODAY, MANDALORIANS, AND CEASE YOUR SLAUGHTER FOREVER!” he bellowed, arousing hope and a cheer from the Drellians.

 

The Mandalorians parted for a figure in a black cloak to come forth. He stopped in front the Jedi, hood still obscuring his face.

 

“My dear friend,” he rasped, “there is much more at stake here than these simple warriors.” He reached up and flicked off his hood. Dead, rotting flesh and sickly yellow eyes greeted him. “You shall make… an adequate host,” the walking corpse remarked.

 

Rentula backed away slowly, in disgust. What was this thing?

 

“I am known by many names. But to you, I shall be called… EMPEROR!!!” he screeched, letting loose with red tendrils of lightning, striking each of the colonists. They screamed in agony, as their flesh was stripped away and turned into nothing and the being seemed to grow younger.

 

“I-I shall stop you, creature,” Rentula trembled. The Emperor cocked his head at him, questioningly. “Creature?” he asked, “That’s a new one. However, you may know me as…” he jerked his arm, and a glowing red blade attached to a silver hilt shot forth, casting a dark glow over the battlefield. “... A Sith,” the Emperor breathed, and lunged. 

 

Rentula parried, and went low with a slash. The Emperor leapt over his blade and body, landing behind him. He thrusted at the Jedi’s back, but was deflected and ducked as the other blade sliced through the air.

 

Roaring, he unleashed more Force Lightning. The Jedi raised his lightsabers to absorb the volts, but instead found his blades’ hilts melting, his flesh searing, and the Emperor standing above him, empty hand raised in the air.

 

Rentula screamed as his hand went through his chest and into his soul itself.

 

“Yes…” the Emperor growled, “a fine host indeed…” As the Jedi Master screamed, his daughter screamed with him, a galaxy away. She felt coldness, emptiness, despair, then… nothing. But she heard something- the screams of pure fear and agony, and the laughing of a madman.


End file.
